


Four's a Crowd

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Tags to be added once finished, bratty dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Chapter 1: Castiel and Dean unwind after a stressful week with a scene, and Dean is in a bratty mood. (Only Destiel)Chapter 2: Castiel and Dean finally do a scene with their good friends, Benny and Alfie (Destiel and Benny/Alfie)
Relationships: Alfie/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Four's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it has been a very long time. I burnt myself out on this series really badly, and this installment has been killing me for months. I finally broke it into two parts, one part that's just Destiel, and another that includes Benny and Alfie. I have no idea how long it will take me to finish the chapter with Benny and Alfie, but I promise it won't be another seven months. I have a game plan for it and I have fewer projects right now so hopefully, it will be soon.  
> If you're looking for more writing from me with way more plot, I have a fic that's updating every Monday right now. It's finished, so those updates are promised. That fic is what's been taking up all of my time. It took over me and it was a passion project. Here's a [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584699/chapters/67479212) if you're interested.  
> Thank you if you're still here. I appreciate it a lot. This series means a lot to me and I promise I won't abandon it. I'll see it to the end.

Senior year had just begun. Castiel and Dean had been together for nine months, and things were great. Their relationship was flourishing and they were growing together. It was a sweet thing that Dean savored every last drop of. 

Dean’s classes were the most difficult they had ever been that semester, which meant that he was spending more time in the library and less time around the house with Castiel. 

It was hard to be apart more often, but they were managing. The weekend was their time to do whatever they wanted. They were usually too tired during the week to do anything kink-related, so that fell on the weekends as well.

During the week, they were vanilla boyfriends with equal roles in their relationship. Having that time to be normal was important to them, because not many people could survive a 24/7 relationship constantly. It was fun to do over the weekend, but it wasn’t something they could sustain during the week. 

On a Friday, Dean was in the library after class. He was working on his homework when someone plopped down across from him. He looked up and grinned when he saw Benny. 

“Heya, Dean. How’s it going?”

“It’s going. How are you?”

Benny set his backpack down. “Ready for the weekend. Didn’t get to see Alfie all week.”

“You two are doing good?”

“It’s great. He’s really something special.”

Dean smiled. “I knew you two would be a good pair.”

“Just like I thought that you and Cas would be a good couple. Of course, I thought you were straight, so I never said anything until I saw you two at the club.”

Dean chuckled. “It definitely feels better to be out of the closet.”

Benny took out his laptop. “What are your plans for the weekend?”

“Hm, nothing much. I think I’m just hanging out with Cas.”

“Would you want to have a double date? We could head back to your place afterward and ‘hang out’ if you catch my drift.”

Dean grinned. “I’m 99% sure Cas will say yes, so yes. That would be awesome. Wanna do tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow works for me. I’ll have to double-check this with Alfie, but he’s been talking about hanging out with you guys, so I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes. I’ll text you.”

“Perfect. I should get back to this homework.”

“Go for it. I’ve got stuff to work on too.”

With that, they went silent. Dean hunkered down and spent another hour on his homework before he was done, which meant that he had nothing to do over the weekend. 

He packed up his things, said goodbye to Benny, and walked out to his car. He was jittery on the way home, excited and anxious about asking Cas about Benny and Alfie. 

He arrived at the house and was surprised to see that Castiel’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Just as he was wondering where he was, his phone started buzzing and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Cas. 

“Hey, where are you?”

“I’ll start this with: I’m okay.”

Dean frowned. “Cas, what happened?”

“I got rear-ended and I got smashed against the car in front of me. My car is wrecked. The paramedic says I probably have a mild concussion from the airbag going off in my face, but I’m otherwise fine. I do need a ride home, my car is getting towed to a shop to see if it’s totaled. It probably is. It’s not worth much.”

“Oh my god, where are you? I’ll come to get you.”

“I’m not far from the house, I’m just outside the Wendy’s, at the four-way stop sign.”

Dean wasn’t surprised. There were accidents all the time at that stop. “I’m on my way.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Dean hung up and drove the short distance to the four-way stop sign. He saw Cas’s car being towed and winced at the sight of it. The front and back ends of the car were smashed in. On the side of the road, he saw Castiel standing there. Dean pulled up beside him.

Castiel got into the car. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“Of course. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I promise, I’m fine. I have a slight headache but that’s it.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel’s temple before beginning the drive to the house. “So, you probably need a quiet weekend in, right?”

“Yes, probably. Why do you ask? Did you have something in mind for the weekend?”

Dean flexed his hands against the steering wheel. “Well, I saw Benny today. He asked if we wanted to go on a double date with him and Alfie. If you need rest, we can postpone it to another week.”

Castiel hummed, tilting his head in thought. “That could be fun. If this is the kind of double date I’m thinking of, it may be handy to have another dom around. We could still have kinky fun and I wouldn’t have to lift a finger.”

Dean’s face flushed a little. “So, you’re down?”

“I am.”

Dean nodded. “Awesome. I’ll text Benny once we’re home.”

Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s thigh and sighed. “I suppose I’m going to have to walk to the bus stop until I get a new car. That shouldn’t be too long from now.”

“You better get a cool car. Your old one sucked.”

“Hey, I just bought the first used car I found. The mileage on it was awful. I’m planning on getting something with good mileage and a long lifespan.”

Dean pulled into the driveway and parked. “Baby doesn’t get good mileage, but she’s the coolest car around. Get something like Baby.”

Castiel chuckled. “I think I’ll focus more on functionality than ‘cool-ness’” He even did the stupid air-quotes. 

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car. “Come on, let's get you on the couch so you can rest.”

Castiel got out of the car and followed Dean inside. “I still have homework to do.”

Dean pointed to the couch. “Do it on the couch, then rest.” He paused. “Wait a second, where were you? You weren’t coming from the school, were you at the mall?”

“No.”

“Where were you?”

“It’s a secret.”

Dean gaped a little at his boyfriend. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, very.” Castiel sat down on the couch and pulled his laptop out of his backpack. 

Dean huffed. “That’s not fair. What happened to honesty and communication?”

“I am communicating with you. I told you that it’s a secret, and that’s honest. I’ll tell you soon enough, just be patient.”

Dean plopped down on the couch. “I hate secrets.”

“Trust me, I do too, but this one is worth it.”

Dean crossed his arms for a minute before picking up the TV remote. “Can I turn the TV on?”

“Sure.”

Dean turned the TV on and turned on Parks and Recreation for background noise. He pulled out his phone and texted Benny to confirm their double date for the next day. He told Benny about Castiel’s accident and that they were going to stay at their place so that Castiel didn’t have to go anywhere. He got a text a minute or so later confirming that Benny and Alfie would be arriving at their place at three o’clock the next day. 

Dean spent the rest of the evening watching TV. He made dinner for both of them and ate it on the couch while Castiel tirelessly worked on assignments. 

“How much more do you have to do?”

“Just a little more, and then I won’t have to work over the weekend. I know I shouldn’t be doing much with the possibility of a concussion, but I don’t have much of a choice. This has to get done.”

“Possibility?”

“Oh, well I didn’t let them take me to the ER, so I guess I don’t really know for sure. I’m not a doctor, yet.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You mean they were going to take you to the ER and you said no?! Castiel Novak, I will drag your ass to the ER right now-”

“Dean, I promise I’m fine. The airbag didn’t even hit me that hard. I barely have a headache, I’m not dizzy or nauseous, and they said my pupils were the same size. It would have been just a precaution if I went, and they would have told me what I already know: probably just a mild concussion, if at all. If I develop any worrying symptoms, I’ll go.”

Dean huffed. “I’m watching you. If you start acting weird, we’re going.”

“That’s fine by me.” Castiel turned his attention back to his homework. 

Dean sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching Castiel like a hawk. He could barely even focus on the TV anymore. 

“I thought I was the one who stared.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m worried.”

“You don’t need to be.” Castiel looked at Dean and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “You know me, I’m all for getting medical attention when it’s needed.”

Dean accepted the kiss and uncrossed his arms. “I know.”

Castiel looked over Dean. “You’re very tense.”

“I’ve had a stressful day.”

Castiel hummed and nodded. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and dropped it on the floor beside his feet. “Why don’t you kneel for me?”

Dean stared at the pillow. There was no denying that he wanted to go into a scene, but the caretaker part of his brain was feeling very active. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it would help you unwind.”

Dean nodded. “It would. Can you promise me that you’re okay?”

Castiel gave a soft smile. “I promise, I’m okay. If that changes, we’ll go from there.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He finally slid off the couch and knelt on the pillow. Kneeling always brought a wave of calm over him that eased the tension he held from the day. He relaxed even more when Castiel brushed his knuckles over his cheek fondly. 

“You’ll be my good boy, won’t you?” Castiel purred in a low voice that sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Yes, sir.” He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, letting his brain shut down. 

Time passed, and Dean stayed put. In the back of his mind, he was still thinking about Castiel, but he was mostly relaxed. The pillow eased the strain on his knees and Castiel’s occasional touches kept him grounded. 

Castiel finally closed his textbook and set his laptop on the coffee table. “What are you up for tonight? I’m thinking it needs to be something easy. I’m going to refrain from anything strenuous, just in case.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Castiel. “Um, I don’t know. You know I don’t like picking.” He paused in thought. “I want to anticipate tomorrow, so I don’t want to come tonight.”

Castiel chuckled lightly. “I never thought I’d hear you say that you didn’t want to come.”

Dean pouted, furrowing his brows. “Hey, you’ve convinced me that it’s better when I wait.”

“Have I?” His brow went up.

Dean nodded, swallowing at the dom brow. “Yeah.”

“Well, then let’s make sure you really anticipate tomorrow, shall we?” Castiel said with a grin. 

Dean gulped. “I take back what I said.”

“Mmm, too late.”

Dean groaned. “You’re going to kill me.”

Castiel ran his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone. “I would never. Come on, let’s go upstairs. Do your knees hurt?”

Dean shifted. “I’m a little stiff, but I’m fine.”

“Good.” Castiel stood up and began walking towards the stairs with Dean trailing behind him.

Dean waited eagerly for instruction, standing directly behind Castiel and practically breathing down his neck. 

Castiel turned around and chuckled when he saw Dean so close to him. He pecked his lips. “Strip.”

Dean immediately started pulling his clothes off, yanking his t-shirt off over his head and stumbling as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. When he looked up, Castiel was staring at him with a raised brow. It took him a moment to realize what he had forgotten. “Oh! Yes, sir.”

Castiel seemed to consider his next course of action for a moment. He finally let that dom brow go down as he gestured to the bed. “On your back, hands over your head.”

Dean jumped onto the bed and put his arms over his head, watching Castiel with a curious gaze. He tried to see what Castiel was grabbing out of the closet, but his view was blocked. He shifted and wondered if his hands were going to be bound. That was usually the implication whenever his hands were above his head. 

Castiel returned to the bed with his hands behind his back. “I’m not going to tie or cuff your hands. I’m just going to trust you to keep them there. Can you do that for me, love?”

Dean nodded, though he was a little unsure. “Yes, sir.” Having his hands tied made things easier. He didn’t have to worry about screwing up when he wasn’t able to. He just hoped that Castiel wouldn’t be too hard on him. 

With their busy week, it had been a few days since they had done anything sexual. Going a few days without sex wasn’t the same as not being allowed to come for days, because sex wasn’t on Dean’s mind as much when they were just too busy or tired. He didn’t ever jerk off, mostly because he just preferred that Castiel got him off. It was so much better. There was also a BDSM aspect. They weren’t 24/7 every day, but Dean still didn’t jerk off without permission. He liked that part and wanted to keep it. He knew that he could simply ask to get rid of that rule for a few days if he wanted, but the truth was, he didn’t want to get rid of it.

Castiel climbed onto the bed, nudging Dean’s legs apart and kneeling between them, sitting on his heels. “Don’t worry, this won’t be too difficult for you. I’m not even going to get you close.”

Dean raised a brow. “So, no edging?”

Castiel shook his head and took his hand out from behind his back, revealing the prostate massager in his hand. “No, I’m just going to tease you until you’re riled up enough to anticipate tomorrow more.”

Dean wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than edging. He nodded and shifted. “And I have to keep my hands up here?”

Castiel nodded. “If you move them, I’ll drag it out even longer. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy. Color?”

“Green, sir.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Good.” He reached into the drawer beside the bed and grabbed their trusty bottle of lube. 

Dean clasped his left wrist with his right hand. He was pretty sure that he could keep his hands still, but not having anything holding them there made him a little nervous. He knew that it would be brutal if Castiel dragged it out for as long as possible, so he had to be good. 

Castiel’s fingers were at his hole a moment later. He gasped softly and spread his legs a little more. The lube was a little cold, a feeling that wasn’t his favorite, but sometimes it heightened the experience a little. It was a shocking difference between the heat of his skin and the coolness of the lube. Dean knew he would like temperature play, they just hadn’t explored it much. 

Dean started to squirm when several minutes later, Castiel was still just circling his rim and applying gentle pressure. “Are you actually going to use that prostate massager on me, or are we just going to do this forever?”

Castiel’s fingers stopped and he looked at Dean with a tilt of his head. “Are you going to quit being a brat?”

Dean pouted. “I’m not being a brat.”

Castiel raised a brow. “Do you want me to drag this out forever?”

Dean huffed. “No.”

“Then I’d advise you to quit talking back. May I remind you that you said you didn’t want to come tonight?”

“Never said I wanted to be teased.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You know your safewords. Are you using one?”

Dean met Castiel’s eyes and sighed. “No. Green.”

Castiel watched Dean for a moment before nodding. He didn’t speak again, but his fingers returned to Dean’s hole, slowly circling. 

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. He kept his mouth shut and focused on keeping his hands in place. 

It was a minute or so later before Castiel started slowly working one finger into Dean, who moaned his relief. 

Dean suddenly wondered why he wasn’t being punished. He was talking back a lot, he probably deserved it, but nothing was happening. He swallowed. Knowing Castiel, something was coming. He had no idea what it would be, but he trusted Castiel not to do something he truly didn’t want. 

Castiel added a second finger after a minute of pushing one finger in and out slowly. He worked his second finger in and focused more on scissoring and in and out motions rather than curling. 

Dean started to wish that Castiel would go for his prostate, but he knew he would get plenty once he got the massager. He shifted his hands, resisting the urge to reach down and touch his cock. It was tempting, and he seemed to be in a bratty mood. 

Castiel must have sensed that Dean was considering moving his hands, because he looked up at them. “Keep your hands there.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled. He groaned when Castiel finally added a third finger. “The prostate massager isn’t that big…”

“I’m aware.” Castiel glanced up at Dean’s face. “You’re in a mood today.”

“Maybe.” Dean switched hands, holding his right wrist with his left hand. 

Castiel shook his head and continued pumping his fingers in and out. 

Dean closed his eyes and pondered what his punishment would be. Maybe this was it. Castiel was dragging it out for a ridiculously long time. It was only making Dean more frustrated, which was bringing out the bratty side of him. Maybe he was in a mood. It could have been from his stressful day. 

He let out a surprised moan when Castiel suddenly curled his fingers, dragging them slowly over his prostate. His hands shifted and he barely resisted the urge to bring one down to stroke himself. 

Castiel hummed. “That’s it, let me hear you.”

Dean cut off his own moan and huffed. “You haven’t given me anything to make noise over.” At this point, he was just egging Castiel on. 

“You do realize that you’re just making the situation worse for yourself every time you speak out?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not like you’re doing anything about it.”

“Am I not?”

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek. “Not that I can tell.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and pulled his fingers free. “Don’t move.”

Dean whined at the loss and huffed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed moved as Castiel left, and Dean really considered moving his hands. 

Before he had made his decision, Castiel was back with a bit gag and a jingly cat toy. 

Dean glared. “Seriously?”

“Are you safewording or being a brat?” Castiel stuck the cat toy in Dean’s hand, closing his fingers around it. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Green.”

“Good. Then open.” 

Dean looked at the gag and kept his mouth closed.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was like thunder, deep and threatening. It was a tone he rarely used, one that Dean only earned when he was in serious trouble. 

He finally opened his mouth and made a face when the rubber bit was placed between his teeth. He lifted his head so that Castiel could fasten it, then let his head fall back again. 

Castiel looked Dean over. “Just as a reminder, show me how you safeword yellow.”

Dean shook the cat toy in his hand. 

“Good. Now red.”

Dean knew that the safeword was simply to drop the toy, but instead, he threw it across the room. 

Castiel watched the toy fly and his head whipped back to Dean. “I wasn’t going to mention this, but may I remind you that I’m trying not to do anything strenuous, so your only option for punishment is orgasm denial, or maybe I’ll have you sleep alone in the other room.”

Dean froze at that. He had completely forgotten about Castiel’s possible concussion. He felt guilty, and then he was afraid that Castiel was going to make him sleep alone. He slept alone when he went to Bobby’s for a few days, but that was different. If he slept alone in their house, he would feel awful knowing that Castiel was just in the other room and he couldn’t go to him. Castiel had never threatened that punishment before. 

Castiel walked across the room and stuck the cat toy back into Dean’s hand. “Do you need to safeword?”

Dean shook his head and kept his hand still, indicating green. 

“Good.” Castiel took his place between Dean’s legs again. “Are you going to behave now?”

Dean nodded, though he wasn’t sure how good he was going to be. Castiel was right, he was in a mood and he was acting out.

Castiel added more lube to his fingers and slid three back into Dean, eliciting a gasp from him. “I do hope that you aren’t this much of a brat in front of Benny and Alfie tomorrow. After I’m done with you, I doubt you will be.”

Dean groaned, knowing he was in for a long ride. He closed his eyes tightly and wished that he could talk. All he could do was moan around the bit gag while Castiel pushed his fingers in and out, dragging them slowly over his prostate. 

Several minutes passed before Castiel pulled his fingers free. Dean took a moment to catch his breath while he got a break, but he didn’t have long. A few seconds later, Castiel was sliding in the prostate massager. It was curved just right with a wider end to hit that sweet spot perfectly. It wasn’t vibrating yet, but just the pressure was enough to have Dean moaning. 

Dean flexed the fingers of his free hand. He was incredibly tempted to reach down and touch himself, because his cock was feeling very neglected. Dean wondered if Castiel was going to touch it at all. He wanted him to, even if he wasn’t going to get to come. 

The prostate massager burst to life and Dean let out a surprised cry. His hands shifted and he arched off the bed. Everything was so sensitive from how long he had been teased, so much so that his head was spinning with it. He curled his toes and breathed heavily, soaking in the sweet, sweet pleasure. 

Castiel seemed rather pleased with himself, humming as he watched Dean. “Is that good?”

Dean nodded frantically, pushing back for more. It was just as he pushed back that Castiel took the prostate massager out, leaving Dean with nothing. He whined and glared at Castiel, squirming. 

“Hold still.”

Dean kept moving his legs, locking eyes with Castiel. He had a challenging gaze, waiting for Castiel’s reaction. 

“Fine. I’ll wait.” Castiel sat back and crossed his arms, meeting Dean’s gaze with one that was so piercing that Dean’s brain started yelling at him to back down. 

A minute or so passed. Dean kept squirming. Stopping would mean giving in. 

Submission usually came easily to him. It was a comforting act that gave him a lot of peace. Every once in a while, it didn’t come so easily. It was usually when he was particularly stressed. This was the worst it had been in a long time. 

Dean had his eyes locked on Castiel’s face, so when he saw his head tip back, he furrowed his brows in confusion. When he looked down, he finally saw that Castiel had his cock out and he was stroking himself. That finally got Dean to freeze, mostly because he was distracted. 

Castiel must have felt the bed stop moving, because he looked down at Dean with a grin. “That’s it. Good boy.”

Dean usually craved praise, so hearing it made him settle down a little. He watched Castiel jerk himself off, his body finally still. 

Castiel watched Dean for a while, his hand moving slowly over his own cock. Once he seemed to have his fill, he took his hand away and picked up the prostate massager. He clicked it onto the lowest setting and slid it back into Dean, who instantly melted into the bed and moaned. 

Dean closed his eyes and chased the high of the pleasure coursing through his veins. He knew he wasn’t allowed to come, but he could dream. His cock was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than for it to be touched. He looked at Castiel and tried to convey how he was feeling through desperate noises, nodding his head towards his crotch. 

Castiel raised a brow in question, then he picked up on what Dean was asking. “Oh, no. I’m not touching your dick. Not tonight.”

Dean groaned and squeezed his free hand tightly into a fist. He shifted and brought his legs up, wrapping them around Castiel and pulling him closer. 

Castiel used his free hand to push each of Dean’s legs away. “Stop it.”

Dean huffed and curled one leg around Castiel’s back again, digging his heel in and nearly knocking Castiel forwards. 

Castiel shoved Dean’s leg away again. “Fine. You asked for it.” He clicked the massager up to the highest setting and moved it back and forth over Dean’s prostate in quick little motions. 

Dean’s eyes shot open wide and he cried out. At first, he wasn’t sure how it was a punishment, then the realization hit when he started hurtling towards the edge. He let out a frantic noise to signal to Castiel that he was close. 

“If you come or move, you’re sleeping alone.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and he panted through the gag. His body was shaking as he fought to hold still. He really didn’t want to sleep alone, but an orgasm was very tempting. He was right there, hanging on by a thread. This was definitely worse than their original plan for Dean to not get close at all. 

After an agonizing ten seconds of hanging on, Dean couldn’t hold still anymore. His hand shot down to grab his cock to finish himself off, but he was stopped before he reached himself. A strong hand had a tight grip on his wrist. 

Dean sagged when the prostate massager was finally pulled free. His head fell back and he squirmed, hips canting up to try and find any kind of friction. 

Castiel kept a firm grip on Dean’s wrist while he unbuckled the gag from behind his head, pulling the rubber out of Dean’s mouth. “You get a shower and aftercare, then you’re sleeping in the other room.”

Dean moved his jaw to ease the ache, then he looked at Castiel with wide eyes. “You’re being serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Dean’s resolve finally broke. He couldn’t help it, he let out a pitiful noise. “I-I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t apologize. You’re stressed out. I know this is what happens. Are you safewording out of this punishment?” Castiel’s voice was surprisingly gentle.

Dean shook his head and set the cat toy down on the table beside the bed. “No. I can do it.” He didn’t want to sleep alone, but he knew he deserved to be punished, and he would feel better by accepting it and taking it. That was the beauty of BDSM. It was simple. There were cause and effect, bratty behavior earned a punishment, and all was forgiven in the end.

Castiel gave Dean’s thigh a soft pat. “Good. Let’s get you in the shower and ready for bed.”

“Do I have to do that alone?”

“No, you need aftercare. I would never deny that as a punishment. Once you’re settled, you’ll go to the other room. Now, come on.” Castiel got off the bed and started stripping out of his clothes. 

Dean sat up and groaned, still achingly hard. The idea of sleeping alone had him calming down, but it was taking a while. He followed Castiel into the bathroom, trudging along with his feet dragging along the floor. 

Castiel turned on the shower and looked back at Dean. He moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Dean leaned back into the touch, craving the contact. He closed his eyes and let Castiel sway them slowly. “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“I know, that’s why it’s a punishment.”

“You’ve never threatened it before.”

“I knew it would be a big threat. I didn’t think I’d actually have to go through with it, to be honest, but here we are. You’ll be okay. You can stay with me until you’re in a good headspace, and then I’ll send you off.” He slid out from behind Dean and stepped into the shower, beckoning Dean to follow him. 

Dean got into the shower and sighed. “I didn’t mind sleeping alone at Bobby’s, but this is different. What if I freak out in the middle of the night?”

“If you truly need to come back, knock on the door. I’ll consider that you safewording out.” Castiel picked up the soap and started washing Dean with gentle hands. 

“If I do, can you find some other way to punish me? I was kind of awful today. I won’t feel right if I don’t get something.”

“If that’s what you want, okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want it, though.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, whatever you need.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax. Having Castiel wash him brought a calmness over his body that soothed him into a better headspace. He stepped under the spray to be rinsed off when directed. 

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?”

Dean nodded quickly. “I love you too.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. “You’re my good boy, no matter how bratty you are. You’re so good for me. I’m proud of you for accepting this punishment.”

Dean let out a long sigh, taking in every word Castiel spoke. He needed reassurance more than anything. 

He stayed still while Castiel washed his hair. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxing. He started to feel better about everything, which was putting him in a good headspace for his punishment.

Castiel made quick work of washing himself and his own hair. He didn’t leave Dean out in the cold for long. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Dean. “How are you feeling?”

Dean dried his hair and ran the towel over his body. “Better.”

Castiel stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. “I’m glad. Let’s sit in our room for a little bit and make sure you’re alright, and then you can go to the other room.”

Dean nodded and got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He followed Castiel into the bedroom.

Castiel grabbed a t-shirt and comfy pajama pants out of the drawers and passed them to Dean, who gladly put everything on. He only liked to sleep naked if he was with Castiel. 

Castiel slipped on a pair of boxers and sat in the middle of the bed, holding his arms out for Dean, who immediately climbed into them. “I love you so much. You’re going to be alright tonight. I know it’s going to suck, but in the morning, we’ll spend every minute together.”

Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He liked the feeling of being slowly rocked side to side. He had a thought. “Are you going to jerk off without me?”

“Yes.”

Dean pouted a little. “Well, that sucks.”

“I know, but you’ll be okay. We have tomorrow together, and we’ll see Benny and Alfie. It will be a good day.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head and ran his fingers through his damp hair, gently scratching his scalp. 

Dean stayed there for a while. They were quiet, and he was actually starting to get sleepy. He had a long and stressful day and he was winding down fast. 

“Are you tired?”

Dean nodded with a yawn. “Yeah, I think I’m ready to go.”

Castiel pressed another kiss to Dean’s temple. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay.” Dean sighed and slid out of Castiel’s arms. He felt cold as soon as he was out. 

Walking to the other bedroom felt awful. He was in a good headspace, so he wasn’t dropping, but he was sad about sleeping alone. 

The other bedroom looked pristine. It was Dean’s old room, so it still had his old comforter on it. His blanket had been moved to their shared bedroom, so they had put a different one on that bed for guests. It looked like an untouched guest room, which made it feel very cold and lonely. 

Dean got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he was wide awake. He thought he was going to fall asleep on Castiel, but without him, he felt like he couldn’t sleep. This was going to be worse than he thought. 

After about a half-hour of tossing and turning, Dean started to wonder if he was ever going to sleep. He’d be able to nap the next day if he needed to, but then he’d be sleepy around Benny and Alfie. He was stressed about falling asleep, which made it even harder to sleep. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how Castiel was just across the hall. He wanted to go over there so badly, but he wasn’t at the point of needing to safeword, so he stayed put. 

He wished he could have at least seen Castiel jerk off, but he supposed that it was just part of the punishment. He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored his own urge to jerk off. He was already such a brat that day, he didn’t need to make it worse by jerking off without permission, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

After another half hour, he finally fell asleep. His body was exhausted and he craved sleep at that point. He still felt cold, but at least he was finally asleep. 

Dean woke up and felt around the bed for Castiel, opening his eyes when he noticed that he was gone. He frowned when he remembered what was going on. He sighed and turned over to see how early in the morning it was. If it was a reasonable hour, he could go downstairs and start on breakfast. 

Much to his surprise, it was three am. His eyes widened and he laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He felt wide awake like he had slept all night. The lonely feeling had really set in and he started to wonder if he needed to tap out. 

No, he was fine. He slept alone at Bobby’s and he was fine. He closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, willing himself to fall back asleep. 

It wasn’t until about four am that he slipped back to sleep. Dean’s body was ready to sleep, no matter how lonely he felt. 

Dean was sure he was dreaming when he felt lips against his forehead and a hand on his shoulder. He made a pitiful noise and squeezed his eyes shut, he just wanted to make it through the night. 

“Dean, it’s me.”

Dean’s eyes shot open and he looked up at Castiel. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. He still had bedhead and he looked a little concerned. 

Dean threw his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him down to the bed. “I missed you.”

“I know, my love. How are you feeling?” Castiel knelt on the bed and let Dean hold him as close as he needed. 

“Better now.”

“You didn’t drop last night? I was concerned about that. I checked on you a few times.”

Dean pulled back from the hug. “You did? I didn’t hear you.”

“I came in around one am, again at four-thirty, again at six, and I’m here now. It’s eight-thirty.”

“I was awake at three, but I fell back asleep after a while.”

“I’m glad you didn’t have too much trouble sleeping last night. Do you want to go get some breakfast?”

Dean nodded quickly. He grabbed Castiel’s hand. He didn’t want to spend a moment where he wasn’t touching him. The punishment had been hard, but it was over and he could bask in the affection he would receive. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
